


The Guide

by MissMissy25



Category: Chronicles of Narnia
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Golden Age (Narnia), Narnia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMissy25/pseuds/MissMissy25





	The Guide

** 88 Years Earlier-  **

"Keep moving, Lillian."

But I was tired.

"Come on!" my mother shouted. I tried to keep up, but it was so hard.

My mother stopped running, "Lilly, we have to get away from here."

"Mummy, we've been running for hours!" She just shook her head and picked me up.

"Sweetheart, we are almost there. You have to stay with me. I do not want to lose you." I just nodded my head and held onto her blouse even tighter. I could hear the creatures behind us and feel the fear ripping through my mother and me.

"Alright, Lillian you have to be a good girl and listen to me ok?" Still clutching to her, all I could do was nod. "When we get to the border, I want you to run. Run as fast as you can away from me." I could not believe what I had just heard. My mother wanted me to abandon her?

" **Why?** " was all I could ask.

We had reached to border, marked by the end of the ice and snow, and my mother dropped me from her embrace.

"You have to run for me, your father, your brother. My flower, run until you reach a village and tell them where you are from. Please Lilly, do this for momma." I just stood there with a wide look in my eyes. "I love you baby girl, now go! Go! RUN!" she yelled this to me as we heard the creatures approaching. She kissed me one last time on the face and then pushed me towards the border.

"I love you, momma." These were my last words to her as I bolted away.

I kept running even after hearing the sound of my mother's scream.

I could not stop running.

Run.

Run.

Run.

**RUN.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

Eventually, I could not move another muscle. I knew I needed to get to a town, but I was just too tired. Over the way, there was a small, dry patch of grass. Slowly I walked over and laid down. Soon I was asleep.

However, after what felt like a few short moments, a golden lion awakened me with a light shove with his paw. I quickly backed into a nearby tree, looking for protection, but receiving none. The lion, however, looked at me with what you would call a smile, one filled with understanding and compassion.

"Do not be afraid, young one," the lion said.

" Your parents, Lacey and Richard, were good friends of mine. They truly were magnificent people. But I am here to talk about you. Come stand up and walk with me. I know it is hard young one, but we must move forward in life to honor those who came before us. " So in a trance, I stood up and we began walking through the wood.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously with a sniffle.

"Aslan, but that is not important child. I came here to talk about you." My eyebrows lifted in curiosity, "What about me?"

"Your destiny. What you will become in the future."

It was then that I looked at my surroundings. We were no longer in the wood, but on a golden beach. The wind was filled with salt and the water glittered. But something else was shining in the distance. I looked up and on the cliff there was a castle, huge and white.

A gasp escaped from my mouth and the lion chuckled at my reaction. "This will be your home with your fellow rulers, the sons of Adam and the daughters of Eve. You will be family to one another and it will be your task to guide them in their time of need."

My eyes widened even more. "Now I have said too much already. Follow me."

I looked at where we are going and saw a cave at the bottom of the cliff. We entered the cave and a door made of pure gold and silver appeared from thin air.

Aslan had walked ahead of me while I was in shock and motioned with his head for me to come forth. We walked through the tunnel until we reached a chamber. In the chamber there was a bed encrusted with jewels and adorned with pillows and blankets, both of which I had not seen recently. There had been little time for rest as we were running from the wolves and their mistress. Suddenly, my little head was filled with images of my family- mother, father and Benjamin, my older brother.

Soon, tears began to well up in my eyes as I thought about their fates. "I won't see my family again, will I Aslan?" The thoughts of never having my father sing to me or my mother comb my hair or even my brother chasing around the yard ever again were breaking my already fragile heart.

"You will see them again, but not for a long time. They will be in my country, waiting for you to join them. Just remember, you have a life and a destiny to live out here in Narnia. Your family continues to love you, safe from the harm and strife that run rampant in the world. Here in this chamber, you will be safe until I can come for you."

As strange as it was, his soft words calmed me enough to ease my crying. My parents and brother were safe, so that is all that mattered now. No person, creature or thing could ever hurt them again.

"Lay down child," Aslan nudged me. I hoisted myself upon the soft bed and laid down.

"Sleep. I will wake you when you are needed."

"Then I will see you again?" The lion just chuckled. "Of course, Lillian, you will see plenty of me in the future, but for now, you must rest."

The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was the great lion looking down upon me with eyes as gold and warm as the sun in the sky.

My eyes would not open for 88 years.

 

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first story that I am actually going to devote time and energy to. If I have any left after school... Well, please comment (be nice and constructive) and I hope you stay tuned in the future! - Missy**


End file.
